


The Creepy Misadventures of Florita and Dolorita

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Florita & Dolorita [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy Doll, Creepy twins, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Florita and Dolorita Ocampo is the creepy twins in Miracle City. But they get other people into macabre and surreal predicaments.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Florita and Dolorita Ocampo

Nicknames: The Ocampo Creepy Twins

Likes:

Creepy Dolls

Scaring people

Sewing

Dancing

Dislikes:

The color pink

Girly stuff

Character Interest:  
Friends

Manny Rivera

Frida Suarez

Marigraciela Martinez

Pablo Perez

Enemies

Zoe Aves

Nikita and Anita Suarez

Sartana of the Dead

Personality

Florita and Dolorita are the most creepy twins, but despite their macabre behavior they are nice girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Florita and Dolorita went into Leone Middle School.

Everyone looks at Florita and Dolorita.

The popular girls gasped

The bullies gasped

Waldo screamed

School bell rings

Florita and Dolorita went to Ms. Hupida's class.

Ms Hupida said "Manny you got an A+, Frida you got an A+, (gasped) Fl-Florita and Dolorita you get an-an A+!"

In math class, Marigraciela, Pablo, Florita and Dolorita were writing answers.

Clock transition

Marigraciela, Pablo, Florita and Dolorita both got A+.

School bell rings

Florita and Dolorita scares everyone during gym class.

But Zoe sees Florita and Dolorita win the game.

Zoe thought So they think Florita and Dolorita are popular I had to prove that Florita and Dolorita are the creepy twins!"


	3. Chapter 3

School bell rings

Everyone running out of the school.

Florita and Dolorita were walking to their house but they heard a shrill voice.

"Hey Florita and Dolorita!"

It was Zoe Aves.

"I just heard you two are the most popular girls in Leone Middle School!"

Zoe laughed and then growled

Florita and Dolorita said "Tomorrow is the audition for the new play"

Florita and Dolorita phased through the door.

Zoe shouted "TORI HERE NOW!?"

Tori walked to Zoe "Yes Zoe"

But Zoe's hair turned brown.

Zoe screamed

Tori said "Uh-oh"

Zoe running away screaming.


End file.
